He Never Thought She Would Be So Complicated
by The Grim Girl
Summary: She's in his fate. She's his future. And she hold his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The original story is not mine, dammit. All rights reserved to JK Rowling.

**Name: **He Never Thought She Would Be So Complicated

**Dedicated to: **Noga, who translated

**Beta: **Um… Noga?

**Rating: **K+

**Ship: **Victor Krum/OFC

**Summary: **I suck at those. Let's just say that Krum is not who you think he is.

**A/N:** I can't believe its finally up! I worked so hard on it! Really! I do hope you will like it!

* * *

"Krum!" Someone barked out. Victor lifted his head from the book he was nitpicking in. He quickly hid the book and stood up.

"Professor?" He asked.

"You're leaving with us to Hogwarts in three days," the man determined. Victor nodded. Igor Karkaroff gave him a stiff nod and walked away. Victor growled quietly and set back down.

If he'll come to Hogwarts, Karkaroff will find a way to get him into the tournament. He could die, but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that people might find out about him, and his entire family will be discovered.

On the other hand, if he'll go to Hogwarts he'll find his mate. His beautiful mate. He knew he'll find her there. He sees her in his little mirror, all the time.

He picked up the book, shoving it in his bag, and left in a rush towards his dorms.

"Victor!"

"What is it, Anton?" Victor growled to his twin brother. Anton came to stand beside him, and he noticed they were right besides Grindelwald's symbol.

"Our parents wants us home today. They're up to something," he said. Victor nodded, then asked, "Are you coming to Hogwarts, too?"

Anton nodded, and Victor saw that old emotion in his black eyes.

"She's there," Anton said softly.

"How did she die last time?" Victor asked quietly, watching the passing by.

"We can talk about it at home," Anton said and walked away. Victor could see the two bumps on his brother back, hidden and almost unnoticed under his heavy fur robe.

"Dementor," he growled and his dorms door opened. He threw the bag on his bed and shook his head towards his roommates.

"Are you going back home today?" asked Deema, his best friend, although neither of them will ever admit that.

Deema knew nothing about Victor's family, only that he came home frequently.

"Yeah," he said. Deema smirked at him. Victor growled, took his wand and went back home through the Floo.

He dissolved the spell from his face. And his fine, pale face glowed in the dark room. He walked quickly to the gathering room in the castle. He opened the door and fond his entire family already sitting there, only his sit untaken. Without a word, he shut the door and set between Anton and Demetri.

Literally everyone were there- all of his brothers and sisters, from the oldest to the youngest- Stefan, Sergey, Demetri, Anton, Victor himself, Roman, Anastasia and Analia.

His aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents and his parents.

His uncle, Boris, set by the table, looking empty. His eyes, black and hollow, stared forward, and didn't see a thing. Victor's jaw stiffened.

"Yesterday, we lost Beatrice," started Victor's great-grandfather. Beatrice was Boris' mate, Victor's aunt. "Few Muggles abused her and then murdered her. They must pay!" At this point, Boris howled in pain and slammed his head in his hands. "We won't let them go quietly!" Victor's great-grandfather threatened, while Victor's thoughts drifted to Hogwarts. What could he do if his beautiful mate will die again?

For three hundred years, and Victor still couldn't finish the bonding with her. And every time she died, leaving him to wait for her to come back. Every time she looked different, more beautiful and lovely.

They were looking for revenge, so they went out to find it. And the screams of those five Muggles hadn't reach to Victors mind, hadn't bother him. The thought about their families and friends didn't disturb him. The Muggles deserved to die. He never heard their screams, never saw the blood leaking from their bodies, making little red streams on the sidewalk.

When they returned to the castle, Boris went back to his room and the seven brothers went off to the river, leaving the girls be.

Victor washed with the cold water of the river his cloth and body from all of the blood and dirt, cleaned his black-feathered wings, and took the broken piece of a mirror out of his pocket.

Small, sharp broken mirror. Once, the entire mirror was huge. Each of the children born got piece of it. A mirror that could show its owner their mate.

Moonlight was reflecting in his mirror. His beautiful love stood next to a big window. Her black hair covered her shoulders and her brown eyes stared out to the moon.

Victor frowned. Why wasn't she asleep? Was something bothering her?

He rubbed her face with his thumb, and put the mirror back into his pocket. Then, he stood back up.

"Let's go," growled Stefan, so they did. At the same night, they were all back in Durmstrang.

Victor sank into his red sheets and fell asleep. When he went on the ship to Hogwarts, he kept a trace of excitement.

It wasn't about the tournament. He didn't care about the tournament. I wasn't about Hogwarts, either. He was excited about his mate. He didn't see her for about twenty years, and was determined to end the bonding this time.

Anton was even more excited. His mirror broke, so Sergey went to find another piece of the old mirror, from wherever it was hidden. Until he'll come back, Anton had no idea how his mate looked.

One night before they came to Hogwarts, he dreamt about her.

_I'm standing in the woods. I'm barefoot and only wearing black, covered in blood, worn-out trousers. There is no spell on my face. My black wings are spread behind me. _

_I can see here, far away from me. I take a step towards her, and she turns around. _

She's beautiful. She's wearing a white dress, and I can see through the thin fabric a black symbol of wolf. My symbol. Her bright skin is glowing with the moon light. Her hair falls in long, dark waves behind her back, and her eyes- as brown as the forest- are looking at me.

_I want to tell her who I am, so I call my wolves. Five of them appear behind me, showing their teeth. I tell them it's her, their mistress, and they smile towards her. They have missed her as well. _

_I can see she's cold. She shudders in her thin dress. I want to move forward, but my feet won't move, so I reach out for her and she comes closer. When she's moving towards me, I can see her face more clearly. _

_She's almost there, almost mine again. I try to call her, with the only name I could. I tell her in my language 'my only love'. It convinces her, though I know she can't understand. _

_She take her last step and I wrap my arms around her, trying to keep her warm. We're together again, and I have missed her so much. I need her badly…_

_I inhale the __intoxicating smell of her hair, stroking it, and feeling its silky touch. _

_Finally, she's mine._

_My only love. _

Victor woke up and sighed. He didn't know how long he'll have to wait till he could hug her like that again.

But this time, he'll make sure they'll have their forever.

She will never end up the way aunt Beatrice did.

Never.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Comments?

TheGrimGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Thank you all for adding my story to your alert and favorite lists! I appreciate that! And here you go the second chapter **

* * *

Victor felt the boat resurface, and took a deep breath. He shoved his hand into his pocket, reassuring that his wand and the broken piece of the ancient mirror are in there, threw his robe on his broad shoulders, and stepped out of the room. Anton and Deema started walking beside him, without a word.

He could hear Deema's breaths, but not Anton's. He stepped on Anton's leg, disguising the motion like he was trying to get his foot into his shoe.

The air escaped Anton's lungs in a long, single, shallow whistle. After that he started to slowly breath normally again.

He felt cold rush of air hitting his face. Victor narrowed his eyes and continued walking behind Karkaroff, scanning the crowd, and a bad feeling started to arias in his stomach.

No one there was even like her! And then, Anton tripped, and he gasped. Victor looked sideways at him. His black eyes were set on light blond, almost silver hair, which belonged to a dreamy young girl.

Victor smirked at that. When Karkaroff pushed him inside, into the heat, a wall of intoxicating scent hit him. _Her_ scent.

Disguised and mixed with all the other student's smells, but still clearly there. A scent of apples, and rain. And… strawberries.

So clear! Victor could almost taste it. But _where was she_?

They were seated in a table with a blond young boy.

The boy – Draco Malfoy- bent closer and started a conversation with Anton and Victor. Anton hummed every once in a while, in a noncommittal way. Victor just nodded and said a word or two while looking for her.

But he couldn't find her. And the scent was driving him mad. So clear. So _there_. She was there. Close to him, and he didn't know where!

He could see Karkaroff's glare from the high teachers table.

At the same night, Victor fell asleep with a very bad feeling of loss. And longing.

Early in the morning of the next day, he stepped over the golden age-line, and put into the Goblet of Fire the piece of parchment- 'Victor Krum, Durmstrang'.

The fire flashed in green for a moment, and Victor remembered the killing curse, and in a sick way, he found that ironic.

He hurried back to his room in the rickety boat, and wrapped himself in an Invisibility cloak.

And then, he followed the scent.

And as he continued walking, the scent went stronger and stronger, became more centralized. Victor could feel it around him, like a warming robe.

He stopped in front of a big wooden door. 'Hospital Wing' was written in gold letters.

Fear filled his heart. What is she doing in the hospital wing? Is she ill? Is she wounded?

He opened the door to a crack, sniffing, and slipped the cloak from his body. He shoved it into an inner pocket, and stepped inside.

As like on a cue, he gasped, like Anton the day before. Victor's eyes drawn to a pair of beautiful amber eyes, and his heart seemed to stop.

She sat there, frowning at the middle-aged woman who waved a medicine bottle in front of her face.

She had long, black hair, which was tied in a loose bun on one shoulder, and brown amber eyes with an irritated glare. She had pale skin and long eye lashes, and when she opened her full, red lips, Victor could see two rows of white teeth.

The women ordered something, and gave her a spoon and the bottle, and left in an angry step.

A young boy, sitting in a bed near the far wall, was looking at him curiously. But Victor could see only her.

She studied the potion, frowning, and opened the cork, sniffing curiously with that snub little nose.

She untied the green-silver tie, and then turned to the window. She opened it and took a deep, calming breath. She still hadn't noticed him.

That was, of course, okay. That gave Victor more time to look at her.

She had long nails, gentle hands and soft face, which were now twisted in a pout.

But then she coughed - a frightening guttural cough, which lasted a few seconds. Victor was shocked, and took a step forward, almost unconsciously. Now she noticed him. She turned her sharp eyes to him, studied him, and then narrowed her eyes and turned her head again.

She poured some of the potion into the spoon in her hand and swallowed the emerald liquid in a disgust expression. She repeated the process two more times, shut the bottle and slammed it on her bedside table.

"Repulsive" she murmured. Her voice was like music in Victor's ears, even in that irritate tone.

"Why are you looking at me?" she snapped a second later.

Victor racked his brain to get a logical answer, and then, finally, shrugged.

_'Well done, Victor!'_ mocked him a voice that sounded very much like his little sister, Analia.

She made a sound. Something like – 'Humf!'And looked forward, her hands folded in her lap.

Gathering all the courage in his heart, he stepped forward and sat on the chair beside her bed, without a word.

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised, and then sighed.

She held out a pale and delicate hand-

"Fate Stone" she said.

Fate… His Fate.

"Victor Krum" Victor held out a hand, too - perhaps a little shaky one- and shook hers.

"You are a Quidditch player, are you?" She asked.

Victor tried to formulate an answer in his mind, in good English, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized he barely knows _how_ to speak English.

But he breathe deeply again when he remembered. She will understand him anyway. He remembered once, he met her in the Middle East, and he was terrified. He was sure that he won't be able to communicate with her. Bus she understood. It was like they were already connected.

"Yeah. I started playing professionally when I was seventeen, but played at school since I was ten" He tried.

"I don't like Quidditch. Not playing, anyway," She mattered.

_She understood him!_

"Slytherin is the house in green and silver, right?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. How do you know?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I set at your table last night," he answered. That seemed to pleas her.

"I missed everything, did I? Stupid Madame Pomfrey." She complained.

"Who's Pomfrey?" he asked.

"The school nurse. She made me stay here for the past week, because this damn cough won't go away."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you care? I don't even know you." Her voice was harsh. Victor shrugged.

"How old are you, anyway?" she threw at him.

"Eighteen."

"I'm fourteen," she said in a bored voice. A little smirk crawled to Victor's lips.

"Wait, if you're eighteen, you can try to get into the tournament, right?" She added after a small pause.

"Yes," Victor answered, the smirk disappearing from his face.

"And did you do it?" she asked, a little impatient.

"Yes, everyone from my school did."

"If I were eighteen I would, too," she determined.

"Why?" Victor felt his heart racing again. The thought of the sick, pale Fate, risking her life in the tournament made him shudder.

"To represent Slytherin with the respect it deserves."

"Isn't it already respected?" Victor was confused. Everyone seemed to fear a little from the Slytherins. In Durmstrang and Krum family, that was a great respect.

"No! We are always blamed in everything bad happening in this world! Someone was murdered? Slytherin! Unknown disease spreads? Slytherin! World hunger? Slytherin! It's raining?-" She said furiously, her eyes  
"Slytherin?" He was starting to see how her mind worked.

"Yes! Always our fault…"

"How do they put you in different houses, anyway?" he wondered.

"There's Ravenclaw, the nerdy ones, who likes to study and all that. Their colors are blue and bronze, with an eagle. Then there's Gryffindor, the brave ones, our heroes. Nonsense. Just a bunch of braggarts that everyone always adores. They are the ones with the red and gold, with a lion. How heroic. Last are the Hufflepuffs, the good-hearted one, Gryffindor's puppies. Anyone that couldn't get into any other house goes there. They are with black, yellow and a badger."

"You don't like them, the Gryffindors," said victor. There has to be a reason for this, of course. If they hurt her somehow… His inner wolf growled.

"You're very observant. Everyone thinks that the Gryffindors are root of all good, brave, smart, loyal friends! My ass! So what if people from my house became death-eaters? Does it make us leprosy-stricken? Devil?" She spat the words out furiously, but Victor could yet feel the pain underneath her bitterness.

"No."

"Of course not!" she said and threw her head back to the pillow.

"I irritate you," Victor smirked.

Fate couldn't answer that, because Madame Pomfrey suddenly walked in. "Come on, Stone! Sleep- Who are you?" She asked, looking at Victor with her mouth tightly closed.

"Victor Krum, Madame."

"I suggest you leave now, Mr. Krum. Miss Stone over here needs some rest to get better. Have you taken your medicine?" she asked Fate.

"Yes, I have," answered Fate, frowning.

"Did she take it?" asked Madame Pomfrey. Victor didn't like her not trusting Fate. Fate didn't like it either. Victor nodded, standing up.

"See you around," he said and walked slowly towards the door.

"G'bye," said Fate, staring at him as he shut the door behind him.

When Victor walked into his room, Anton stood up quickly and asked, "Where the hell were you?"

"Why do you mind?" growled Victor. He never liked people to interfere in his life- not even Anton and Deema, who were the closest people to him.

"Because we scheduled our practice for a hour ago! There is forest around here!" At the last part, Anton's voice became a whisper.

"I was in the hospital wing, Anton!"

"What for?" Anton knew, of course, the Victor could not get sick and healed quickly.

"Because she is there, moron!" he growled.

"What's her name?" Anton's face soften a bit, and he sat on he's bed.

"Fate," Victor whispered softly as he changed to a top that was better for training.

"I got blocked." Anton's face crumbled.

"What?" Victor didn't understand.

"I walked after her scent, and got to this metal eagle head. It asked me a stupid question, but when I couldn't answer it didn't let me get in!" Anton's face were full of great disappointment. If Victor could feel mercy, he would be sorry for him.

But Victor could not do it. He could not feel.

They went deep into the woods, so deep that no sunlight came through the branches, so deep that even their super-sensitive ears could not her anything that happened in the castle.

When Victor was a huge, black and dark-eyed wolf, he came to stand in front of Anton, a tall hippogriff with black and silver feathers, and silver eyes that stared at him.

Victor growled. All he had to think of to concentrate… was Fate.

He saw her in his mind, coughing, dying, and his eyes turned red. He growled at Anton and leaped forth.

* * *

**What do you say? **

**Loved it? Hated it? Any comment can halp **

**Love, TheGrimGirl **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_**Man, that took years to write. I can't believe myself. BUT, it's finally here, and I really tried getting it longer, to compensate you. Though I can't really know if you're here, you don't leave any comments… **

**Well. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Victor woke up suddenly, breathing heavily, covered with sweat. He rubbed his face with his hands, as if he was trying to rip off the mask the spell made. He was tired of pretending, tired of being someone else. He only wanted to be with her. With her, he could be who he really was.

As he stood up, he heard a growl coming from his right. He looked for the source of the noise, and sighed. Anton lied on the bed to his right, his head moving violently from side to side, as he breathed and growled and showed his teeth, gripping the sheets.

Victor just put a silencing spell around Anton's bed and shut the curtains.

He dressed up and went out to the woods.

He found he truly liked those woods. The green, dense forest, was lovely to him. It gave him a way to get away from everything.

He set down on a rock, deep in the woods, and put his head in his arms.

A bad feeling was thundering in his stomach, a feeling that something just might make him lose his temper today.

He took a deep breath, trying to force himself to relax. He breathed again, trying to feel his lungs spread out, his blood running in his veins.

Still, that horrible feeling burnt him like fire, flowed through him, poisoning him to his very core like toxic.

Something rubbed his leg, and Victor, knowing what it was, stroked the creature's head. To the touch, the creature growled and rubbed against Victor's leg again.

"What?" Victor growled at it, lifting his head.

The white wolf showed his teeth, tilting it's head to the right.

"Not now," said Victor. The wolf caught Victor's shirt with its teeth and pulled.

"Fine!" Victor growled back, and the creature's eyes glimmered with entertainment. He stood up heavily and went with Asto.

Victor looked at the blue flames that in a second will decide his- or one of his mate's- fate.

He didn't listen to Dumbledore's short speech, nor to everything else. He just looked carefully at the goblet, and then- the flames suddenly turned red as blood, and reflected death to Victor.

A single flame jumped up, and a scorched piece of paper flew to Dumbledore's hand.

Victor stopped breathing all at once, looking at the smoke rising from the paper.

"The champion from Durmstrang is Victor Krum!"

Victor was breathing normally again, and his shoulders dropped. As he stood up, he tried not to smile, knowing no one else could have been chosen. After all, he saw Karkaroff pointing a wand at the goblet last night himself.

He walked towards Dumbledore, shook his hand coldly and walked to the other room.

Thanking for the silence around him, he stood in front of the fire, ignoring the other champions when they walked in, too.

Victor just stared at the fire, looking as it consumed the wood, destroying it completely.

One thing did suddenly caught his attention, and he shot a look towards green eyes behind a pair of glasses.

He saw fear and confusion in those eyes. And he tried to understand, one sudden realization jumped into his mind- Harry Potter was the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament , without doing anything.

He clenched his jaws, and didn't look away, even when Potter's eyes jumped from one person to another, ending up looking at his old school principal.

Dumbledore looked at him with what seemed like mercy. Or anger. Victor couldn't really know what people were feeling. After all, you can't be familiar with something you don't have.

When he felt Karkaroff's limp arm on his shoulder , Victor tried to fight the disgust he felt. He walked quickly, getting away from the shorter man, and when they were out of hearing range, he said "I've got an headache," and left Karkaroff in the middle of the hallway, without saying another word.

He rushed towards the Hospital wing, but paused at the door, his nostrils flare to a rotten smell.

He opened the door with slightly too much force, and froze, his stomach flipping inside of him and flames burning in his eyes.

Fate was sitting in her bed, smiling, a food tray on her knees, and next to her- enemies!

Three boys set to her left and spoke to her quietly.

One was about seventeen, and the other two seemed fourteen.

"Oh, Victor!" said Fate as she noticed him. She frowned at his tensed, frozen standing.

Victor forced himself breath.

"Fate…" he said, and just that, just saying her name, left his heart relaxed and a sprinkle of joy on his lips.

"Come here," she tilted her head towards a chair to her right. He walked slowly to it and set down. The three boys glared at him, and Victor didn't look away, feeling a growl firming in his stomach.

"Victor, this is my brother, Otrov. Otrov, this is Victor, my friend." Fate was talking to the tallest one, the seventeen years old one. He had Fate's hair and eyes, wide shoulders, and he was tall, but Victor was sure he didn't even reach to his chin when he stood. He had a silver and green tie, same as Fate's.

Victor nodded to him. Otrov's eyes shot lightning at him.

Fate exhaled.

"And those are my best friends, Theodore and Blaise," she said, pointing at the other two boys. Theodore had black straight hair, and sharp black eyes. He was very pale and thin, and even though he was clearly clinging to Blaise's side, he looked dangerous. Blaise, on the other hand, had wide shoulders, with dark skin and eyes, and black, wild hair. An ugly, loathing expression was hanged on his face.

"Now do it politely," she ordered.

"Like you know anything about being polite, Fate," said Otrov, making Victor growl.

Otrov. How suitable. Victor took a moment to realize, but when he did, his eyes narrowed. Fate's parents had a nice way of choosing baby names.

"Victor, show them how to be polite?" said Fate, turning her head towards Victor. How could he refuse his mate?  
"Victor Krum," he said shortly, reaching forward. Their eyes looked shocked, but they still seemed irritated.

"Theodore Notte," said Theodore, shaking his hand first. He had cold skin and a strong hand, in spite of his size. Afterwards, he got even closer to Blaise.

"Blaise Zavini," he said with an Italian accent and warm grip on Victor's hand.

"Otrov," he shook Victor's hand shortly with his big hand, while Fate smirked at him, satisfied.

"I heard you were chosen as a champion," she said, raising an eyebrow at Victor. Then, as her eyes were on his, nothing else mattered. Not her big brother, nor her friends. He just stared at those brown eyes, indulging himself.

"Yes," he nodded, still caught on her spell.

She leaned back, coughing a little.

"Are you excited, your highness the champion?" she asked.

"Very much," he rolled his eyes, still looking at her, concerned. Every cough of hers made him more worried.

"It'll be very dangerous," said Otrov, crooked smile on his face. Victor tried not to show his teeth.

"You're just complaining 'cause you didn't get in. and even if you did, I could have done better than you would," said Fate, looking so beautiful to Victor.

Otrov frowned. "You wouldn't. Do you happen to know how-"

"What for Merlin's sake are you all doing here this late? Everyone out, now! I will not accept this! Miss Stone! How would you recover without any rest? OUT!" Old Pomfrey walked in, shoving Fate back onto the pillows, tucking the blanket around her and turning her lights off.

"But-" they all started at once.

"No but! Out! OUT!" The old lady pushed them all out, but Victor caught a glance of Fate, before the door was shut.

_'Why everyone always have to disturb us?' _he growled to himself on his way to the library, ignoring the giggling entourage of girls following him, and he had to fight the feeling of sickness again.

He was amazed how the thought of every other girl disgusted him, but the thought of Fate… Fate was nothing but happiness.

He walked slowing by the bookshelves, trying to think. He pulled out a book and looked at the pages cursorily. He went through few books like that, till one word made him choke.

"A Rider-"

Victor read the same page quickly, and felt his heart racing together with his breath."

_The full guide to creatures of darkness:_

_Dark creatures appearing in this book: _

_-__Hag pages 10-15_

_- __Necromancer pages 16-27_

_- __Night Hag pages 28-35_

_-__Silvertongue pages 36-44_

_- __Slayer__pages 45-58_

_- __Yuan-Ti pages 59-64_

_- Hollow Child pages 60-72_

_- Rider page 73_

Victor's heart stopped completely.

This was impossible. This could not happen. He searched quickly for page 73, and read it with an enormous fear.

_Not a lot is known of the Riders, since the make sure to stay in the shadows. The Riders themselves are shape-shifting demons. Each of them can turn into another animal, which was chosen for it before it was born. Those animals will permanently escort their Rider. They are very cruel creatures that cannot feel a single thing, and will kill anyone that stands in their way. Likewise, in their original form, they have big wings, pale skin, sharp fangs and fine face. They are very tall and strong- since they posses inhuman powers. They also posses more magical powers then the average wizard can imagine, and keep their secrets very possessively. It is also known that each Rider has a specific mate that was meant for it as soon as it was born-"_

Victor growled in rage. After a quick research he found that the book had two copies.

He searched for that other book eagerly, growling at the librarian in great despair.

"It is loaned, Mr. Krum. Now if you may, put all the books back on their shelves! We are closing!" she barked. Victor waved his wand mindlessly and all the books went back to their places. Afterwards, he snatched the book from the librarian's hand and rushed to his room.

He set on his bed and shut the curtains. He read every single page of that book, looking for any little hint he might find, and when he didn't he threw the book at the window. It fell open on the floor.

Victor sighed and lifted it, placing on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Krum, Professor Karkaroff wants to speak with you," a girl, Victor's age, walked in suddenly. He nodded, and she walked out quickly. He shoved his wand in his pocket and walked out of his room to Karkaroff's office.

"Victor! Come in, come in…" Karkaroff pointed towards a seat in front of him and Victor set on it, looking at him with contempt.

"Congratulations for getting into the Triwizard tournament," he began.

"What did you want, _sir_?" he said, mocking him. He had absolutely no respect for the old, terrified man in front of him, who had yellow teeth and sneaky face.

Karkaroff's smile faded. "You do realize there are some important things about the tournament…"

"What does it have to do with me?""

The disgusting smell burnt through Victor's sensitive nostrils, and the view he had on Karkaroff repulsed him.

He felt chocked. The walls were closing on him.

"You mustn't win," said Karkaroff simply, realizing Victor didn't want to make anything seem lovelier than it was.

"And why is that?" Victor's eyes narrowed suspiciously. _This day just wouldn't end.  
_"Well, Victor, some forces are acting beyond your understanding or mine. I suggest that if you don't want one close friend of yours to hurt, don't-you-dare-winning-that-tournament," Karkaroff's voice turned urgent sounding, as if trying to scare Victor.

He stood up, unaffected, and nodded towards his principal. Then he walked out and shut the door loudly, rushing towards his room.

One of his close friends… could only be Fate. Does Karkaroff know? Was he… was he planning to hurt her?

Victor growled at the thought, and his body turned tense. He lied on his bed and took the broken piece of mirror out of his pocket.

Fate was on her hospital bed, lying on her stomach, her head tilted sideways and her hair spread around her. She breathed slowly and evenly, rubbing her head against the pillow every once in a while.

Victor sighed. He had to watch her. He'll do anything.

With that thought, his eyes closed.

_He stood in a long curvy hall, surrounded by stone walls and torches. The big windows revealed the dark night outside, and an owl flew across the sky, moonlit. _

_His ears heard fast steps on the stone floor. He turned, just fast enough to see her rushing outside. _

_She wore black robes around her small body, holding few old letters, written on yellowed paper. _

_She looked back every once in a while, terrified, and rushed even more. Victor went right after her. _

_All of the sudden, she started coughing. She stopped, and her coughing went worse, she leaned on the wall, dropping the letters. Her face turned red, and Victor's face beat so fast it hurt. He stood by her side, trying to touch, to help her, but he could reach her, not one of his words reaching to her ears, not one of his strokes touching her skin. _

_He stood helpless as she chocked, till she fell to the floor. He ducked above her, calling for help, trying to put her in his lap, but nothing helped. He was like the wind, unable to move her. _

_Her hair fell on her face and sweat gathered on her forehead as her face turned even redder and the oxygen left her lungs. _

_Then it was over, and she went still on the floor, without pulse, without air, her eyes glimmering with the tears that were just about to drop on her cheeks, life abandoning her without leaving anything behind. Without leaving anything but a dead body lighten by the moon. Without leaving anything for Victor to hold on to. _

* * *

**Well, that was the third chapter. Liked it? Hope you did… how about commenting?**

**I don't know what you're thinking… Plus, a little comment could be very inspiring…**

**Love,**

_**TheGrimGirl**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hello :) Thank you all for reviewing my story :) For any of you who wondered…**_**'Otrov'**_** is the... Um... Manly version to the word **_**'Otrova'**_**. **_**'Otrova'**_** is **_**'Poison' **_**or **_**'Venom'**_** in Bulgarian.**

**Um… Oh' yes, Read, enjoy, and review, because if you won't I will send Victor's family after you!**

**Well… Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Victor, this is not a thing you can joke about. If you're trying to do some kind of a bloody prank -" Anton whispered urgently and menacingly. His eyes were wide with fear and he was looking for sign on Victor's face for a lie. Victor leaned forward.

"Do I look like I'm laughing? You think I don't know what will become of us if someone will find out? This is REAL, and we need to think about a solution"

Victor could see Analia strains her brain.

"Show me the book" she said quietly after a few moments. Victor cast a silencing and locking charms on the door, and took the book out of the drawer. Analia held the book and, after taking a deep breath, she turned to the right page and read it.

While she was reading, she paled, and Anton-who was reading above her shoulder- gasped. Analia, like Victor, scanned the book on all his pages, and gasped, realizing that there is another copy.

She breathe deeply again, and shoved Anton off of her shoulder. Then she closed the book practicality.

"How are we going to find the other one?" she asked.

"We will have to search it I the school"

"There are hundreds of students here!" Victor angrily denied the possibility. A few seconds later, he opened his mouth and spoke again.

"We will talk to Anastasia. She can come at night and open the doors from the inside"

The other two looked at each other, and then nodded. Analia went to send the message to Anastasia, and Anton and Victor went to the forest, the book of doom in Victor's hands.

"Burn it" Victor growled.

_"Insendio"_

The book burst into flames before their very eyes, and the only evidence managed to slip through the walls of their family's silence was utterly gone.

And just one more copy to go, until they all could breathe in peace.

That very night, Anastasia came.

"How are we going to do that?"

"You will change, and sneak inside. Then, you'll open the doors from the inside for us. We are going to be outside, under Invisibility cloaks" Anton said quietly.

"We're waiting for the night?" Anastasia made sure. Victor rolled his dark eyes.

"Obviously" he growled. She grinned at him viciously.

"No need to get grumpy only because you waited three hundred years, big brother. If you would have been better maybe you could-"

"Anastasia. That is ENOUGH" Analia growled toward her sister. Anastasia smirked, and disappeared.

Victor could still feel the growl growing stronger in his stomach. Anton's hand lay on his shoulder.

"Relax"

Victor breathed and smacked the hand off.

Without another word, he walked away, to wherever his legs took him. To _HER_.

He stood in front of the Hospital Wing for a while. But then, turned away again, and went to an isolate corner in the Hogwarts grounds.

No one in Victor's family could express feeling. No. that is wrong. No one in Victor's family could feel.

Not like everyone else.

Right now, Victor was frustrated.

All of a sudden, his world was changing. The bloody book, the bloody Triwizard Tournament, and Fate. Beautiful Fate.

He sat there until he heard Analia's voice behind him-

"It's time"

They hurried to the boat and wrapped themselves in the cloaks. Then they sneaked inside the castle and waited until all the light was turned off.

They first tried all the portraits, assuming they were protecting the dormitory.

With a wink and a smirk in front of a portrait of a knight, they saw Anastasia quickly shrinking and growing legs.

The tiny spider climbed on the wall, until she reached its frame, there she disappeared.

After no more than a second, the door was open for them.

* * *

The entire castle was scanned the next nights, and Victor was on the verge of despair. He slammed his head in between his hands and growled, frustrated. Only one thing could calm him down now. He stormed to the Hospital Wing and opened the door loudly. A warm wave of love washed over him.

"Vicky!" Fate called_. 'Vicky?'_

"Hello, Fate" Victor said cautiously, and walked toward her. Pomfrey was busy doing something on her bedside.

"I missed you!" she glowed. Despite the joy that flooded him, Victor felt a sting of concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked, in English.

"Of course I am!" she brushed him off, But Victor was not convinced. He turned his gaze to the older women, and she answered.

"She accidently took too much from her medicine. It appears that she is… a little bit… Drugged. Be gentle with her" she said, and walked away.

"I'm no high!" Fate said, then giggled.

"Of course not" Victor said.

"Did you miss me, too?" she asked, and turned her puppy-dog-eyes to him.

"Very much so" he said, in Bulgarian, knowing she will understand.

"Vicky-" she giggled "-What'ya doing here?" she asked, and played with the hem of her sleeve.

"I came to see you. Deema has been giving me fits"

_'That was NOT a lie'_ Victor said in his defense, when the wolf inside him started growling angrily at him for lying to his mate.

Because it wasn't, Deema WAS getting him mad, with his bloody crush on that skinny redhead with the blue tie.

"DEE-MA" she giggled.

"Yes. He is… a good friend"

She smiled at him. Victor studied her, the unexpected change, the smiles and laughter. He hoped that one day she'll smile thanks to him, regardless of the drugs, or potions, or anything else. Just because of him. Just for him.

"I miss my brother" she said suddenly.

"Doesn't he attend here?" asked Victor. He sat beside her bed.

"HE DOES-he does! Yes-" she nodded vigorously "-But he has a lot of studying to do, yes… that what he said today…" she became serious and her stare turned sad. Victor wanted to tear Otrov's head for hurting Fate like that.

"My brothers are far away from here" he said, trying to distract her from any sad thought.

"How many brothers do you have, Vicky?" she asked. Victor had to fight the urge to smile at her silly new nickname.

"I have five brothers and two sisters" he told her.

"What are their names?" she asked, wide eyes looking straight into his own.

"Stefan, Sergey, Demetri, Anton, Roman, Analia and Anastasia" Victor answered.

"WOW" she smiled. That time Victor smile back.

"Are they all as pretty as you?" she asked. Victor's heart sped when love overwhelmed him, after hearing the unexpected compliment.

"Analia is much prettier than me. All of them much more beautiful than I am" He smiled at her. She laughed loudly. Then she patted his hand.

"You are prettier than me, so it's alright" she smiled good-naturally.

"I am not"

"Shut up, Vicky. So, how do you meet them when you miss them too much?" she asked, her head tilted to one side

"I apparate" he said. Suddenly she became exited.

"What, you just disappear? Just like that into the air, like –_puff!_ ?" she called, and snapped her fingers at the word.

"Exactly like that, yes" he said, and smiled to her, snapping his fingers like her.

Her hand was at her side, and softly, Victor folded their fingers together. She looked at their clasped hands, and then at him.

It looked like, under the screen of the temporary drugged-state… -Fate just understood something.

But she hadn't said nor did anything. Yet.

They talked for a little while longer, until Victor glanced at his watch. He sighed deeply at heart, and then, stood up.

She looked up at him.

"You are going?" she asked. The potion has started to fade off.

"I have to" he said sadly.

"Don't go" she pleaded, and bit her bottom lip.

Victor's heart was crying for him to stay

"I'm sorry, Fate. I promise I'll come at the first chance I'll have" he said. When she didn't answer, her held up their connected hands, and kissed her palm gently.

She giggled.

"Only if you PROMISE"

"I do"

"Then it's... 'K, I guess"

He smiled again. He was smiling way too much around her.

"Bye" he murmured, and started walking to the door.

"Bye, Vicky" a little smirk sneaked to his face, but faded off when the door was slammed behind him. He signed.

While he was rushing to the forest, he glanced at the broken piece o a mirror and relaxed a little as to fate giggling at something Pomfrey told her.

Without another word, Victor changed in front his brother and sister, and as if on cue, they all leapt forward.

It was Analia's turn to run.

Anton and Victor's plan was simple, and effective.

Victor from the ground, Anton from above.

They ran through the woods, diving and jumping and biting.

Analia flew low, disguised herself among the dark trees.

At the moment Victor's teethe started closing on Analia's thin body, she spread her wings and flew swiftly through the trees. Anton dived to her, but got blocked by a black and flexible body.

Victor attacked, and straddled the body to the wet earth beneath them. But the big black attacked back.

Anton's strong legs kicked intensity at its head, and the creature fell back.

In fury, Victor and Anton changed back.

"What is it?" Victor growled at his older brother.

Roman appeared again, and commanded one word only-

"Home"

_'Bloody hell'_

Victor and Anton howled angrily, and bared their teeth with rage, and then rushed forward, their form changes again, while the four demons flayed through the green forest. Forward, without stopping.

Each step took him away from her, and it seemed the miles that separated them will never disappear.

* * *

**Loved it, I hope:)**

**If you have any questions or something… Tell me:) **

**Love you:)**

**TheGrimGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_** Ok, ok. Yes, I know. And Im sorry. Really. I had that bloody writing block but here I am. Giving you another chapter. And I know its been over a month… Please please forgive me *big puppy eyes*?**

**Enjoy, I did my best :)**

* * *

Dawn has come, coloring the sky in dark shades of blue and red. After a while, the sunset arrived. Leaves swirled around them in an insane dance blurring their vision in green and black. The wind whistled, and the cold pierced the fur and feathers into the human hearts- freezing any emotion that might have come alive during their absence.

The forest was dying around them as they got closer. Rotting leaves and slowly whitening woods. The ground turned dark and stiff. Raindrops hit their bodies as if they were ice daggers.

And deep in the forest, lies his heart. The forest's heart, that life has long ago abandoned. Through the crowded trees, appeared an old manor.

The manor's walls has aged and darkened, and the wide front porch, that was once bright white, turned gray, miserable, and had missing bits of wood. Few blocked windows and others with shattered glass, which the wind was hissing in. Big, dark wooden door, with golden, worn out knobs was positioned there.

Victor remembered the house in its full glory. A sharp flash of memory had overwhelmed his mind.

Three young, dark haired boys running around on green grass, with a brunette, pale girl, all laughing and smiling. An older child was reading aloud from a heavy book to a little girl with glasses, while another one was hovering behind his shoulder. Other pale kids were scattered around the grass while the adults set on the front, bright porch. The sun was shining and a delicious smell came from the open front door.

Then, a dark cloud appeared, and the memory was gone. Victor stood, once again in front of the ruined manor. The home in his mind was gone hundreds of years ago, just like those young and naïve kids, who used to be his family.

A single black stone fell from the slate roof and crashed loudly on a pile of logs.

The small yard around the house was no longer green, but has long, dark weeds, and those trees. The whitening trees, which sensed the dying heart, and crowded around it, as like trying to hug it in a pale veil, trying to protect in from the cold night.

The door opened with a loud thud as they stood in their human form in front of the manor. Inside, all they could manage to see was blackness.

Analia rushed in and vanished inside. Roman rolled his eyes, and after a slight nod to his younger brothers, he followed her. One of the stairs he stepped on made a single creak noise in the quiet night.

Victor turned his back to the house. His eyes drifted through the trees, miles away. But he couldn't see a thing besides the quiet lonely night. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath from the cold night air. It was midnight.

He opened his eyes again and looked up in the sky, following the clouds that were floating lazily, occasionally hiding the moonlight.

He walked slowly toward the house, claimed the peeling stairs of the porch, and stepped inside. As he entered, despite the thick darkness that surrounded him, his eyes spotted the familiar lines of the space.

He walked down the long corridor, and opened one of the doors.

Slightly dazzled by the strong fire in the fireplace, he stepped inside and closed the door.

He felt his mother's thin body and hugged her for a short moment.

The rug his legs walked on was blood red, and the armchairs by the fireplace were made of fine, dark mahogany. Ancient moving paintings of family members and bookshelves hung on the walls, which were covered in antique wallpapers. Vase of blooming flowers were the only thing that seemed alive in the room. _Renewable. Variable. _Blooming and living flowers in an ancient room.

Like a living man in a burial cave.

He chuckled deep inside. That HAS to be Amelia. She was the one that hadn't given up yet. The one who tried to breathe life into a house older than time.

"Mother. Father" Victor nodded toward his Father and scanned his parents.

His father stood in front of the fireplace, and his white face shimmered with dark shadows. He had trimmed black beard and he wore black robe tucked close to his body. He scanned Victor with hard, gray eyes. He was tall, and he held himself like a man who knew no one would dare to disobey. An honorable man. Mikhail Krum.

The door opened, and was shut closed behind him, while Victor looked at his Mother.

Victor noticed her pale skin, her brown hair that was pinned-up, and her sharp black eyes. The same eyes Victor inherited. She was slender, but her face showed her determination and intelligence. She wore a long dress in a navy blue, and went and stood by the window. She hadn't changed. Her eyes showed her love. Her love for Victor, for Mikhail, for life. Gentle hands were folded together as she stood there, elegant and dignified as her husband, but human, all together.

Victor looked around the room, searching for-

"She is in their room with him" it was like Tanya always knew what her children though about.

Mikhail indicated Victor to sit, while he approached them and turned his back to the fire.

His face was deadly pale.

Tanya opened her mouth to speak, but then, thought again and closed it without a word.

"How did that happened?" Mikhail voice was quiet, and suppressed rage.

Victor did not respond, and Anton leaned forward in his chair. Victor's mother stepped few steps closer to his father.

"You knew better then to stand out, Victor" Mikhail did not shout, his voice, however, trembled with anger that burned his throat. Victor looked straight at those dark, cold eyes.

"Karkaroff" was the one word Victor said. Understanding dawned in Mikhail's eyes, but was quickly hidden behind a harsh mask.

"How did it happen in the first place? You were supposed to stay at Hogwarts" Mikhail will not shout at them. Victor knew that. But his father's voice was harsh and scolding, as if Victor was a little kid again.

"She is there"

Anton defended his twin. The eyes of the two adults jumped to him, and studied his face and Anton responded to the glares with a calm stare.

"_Both_ are there"

Tanya's eyes widened slightly. They jumped from Anton to Victor and back. She opened her mouth –

"You found them?" She whispered, more reassuring than asking. Finding a mate was a special occasion. An event which marked a new beginning in the endless circle of this life. Mikhail stared at his mate's reaction. His eyes slid from her to the window, and then to his sons.

"Yes, we did" Victor answered.

"And…?" his mother urged him.

"It's less matter now, Tanya, Moyata lyubima. There would be no purpose in a mate if they will discover us. We all die" Mikhail spoke again.

"Mikhail, Victor knows what he is doing. He is not a little boy anymore... neither do Anton. In my opinion, finding a mate is actually a good thing. Especially now. If they will have to protect another person besides them, they will understand the consequences that may be if they will be discovered" scolded Tanya.

"Lyubima-"opened Mikhail again, but what he said to their mother they never knew, because it was whispered almost silently into her ear.

Tanya though for a second, than nodded, and almost spoke again, but the door opened.

"Father, grandfather calls for us all in the main room" Anastasia said. She smirked toward Victor, as saying 'you're in trouble'

Victor clenched his jaw and glared at her.

His father nodded to her

"Thank you, Anastasia" and she turned away without a word, closing the door behind her.

Mikhail was quiet for a few moments, and then, stepped out of the room.

"Come, my loved ones" said Tanya to her sons, and walked out of the room in a graceful step.

While Victor and Anton walked down the hall, Anton whispered

"He would like to speak with you"

Every time they passed near a candle in the long corridor, he lit up and lightened the place with a twinkling light. Victor looked straight forward.

"I know, thank you" he murmured. Anton only nodded.

The huge door opened by itself, and Victor took a deep breath, and walked inside.

Alexander leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers. As they settled down to Victor felt his dark eyes on him. He slowly set on his chair.

"It's nice to see all our family united again," began Alexander's deep voice. It was a different voice, a special one. It had power, dignity, mystery ... But above all, the wisdom he earned in his life echoes over every word from his lips. No one answered.

"I, in person, missed every one of you, in your stay away from home, and I'm sure that you have wonderful stories to tell us all"

Appears the old grandfather took it upon himself to measure each of those present to him with dark, warm eyes.

Yes, Victor noticed the warmth. The love to his family.

As the years passed, Alexander was able to reduce the cold and brutality within him; he was ... The most human. He has warmth. Understanding. Knowledge.

Moonlight passed through the wide windows. One heavy dark curtain waved when the cold wind blown through the open window. Victor's six years old niece, Stephen's daughter, stood up from her chair and walked to the window. Little Halina was Victor and Anton's favorite niece.

She walked gracefully to the window and stood before him, looking at the moon. She looked almost as she was sleepwalking. Anton gave himself a small smile next to Victor.

Alexander stopped staring at his granddaughter.

He took Grandmother Alicia's hand, and spoke again

"Why don't you tell?"

Anton opened his mouth

"I found my mate" everyone's gaze directed to him. Analia snuggled up next to Daniel as she looked at Anton.

"I found her at Hogwarts. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She is thirteen"

"Ooooh tell us more!" Halina slammed the window and hurried beside him. Victor hummed to himself.

Anton scraped his chair back a little and Halina set in his lap.

"She has blond bright hair, and huge gray eyes that remind me of a thunderstorm. She has a dreamy smile and she likes skipping. I haven't seen her much, but I know she is smart and talented. Very intelligent. She is going to Ravenclaw house. You know, Halina, she tucks her wand behind her ear and talks about Nargles. You know what Nargles are?"

Anton seemed to be talking only to Halina, but everyone listened. Tanya had a thin smile on her lips and she rested her head against Mikhail's hard shoulder. Stephen looked at his daughter and smiled at Emilia. Suddenly there was a more relaxed atmosphere in the gloomy house. As is Halina and Anton set a fire in a fireplace and everyone sank into momentary warmth.

"No. But it sounds funny. Will you tell me?" Halina looked at him with huge eyes and brown, her lighter hair falling over her eyes. He flipped it from her forehead

"I cannot, Hali, sorry"

Her smile dropped. Her lip quivered and she looked at him sadly

"Why?"

"Because I don't know. But I'm sure they are real. They must be spinning around us right at this moment," he smiled gently, and turned his head around, as if looking for them. She laughed.

"But you can ask her, right?" She asked

"And tell me later?" She added.

"Of course, Hali, of course. What wont I do for you?" She giggled and blushed, and then gave Anton a surprising kiss on the cheek and skipped to her father.

"She reminds you of her, isn't she?" Victor muttered. Anton nodded.

"What about you, Victor?"Anastasia's voice abruptly said.

Victor scolded her with his gaze across the dark wooden table.

_Sometimes_, he decided, _he really did not like his sister_.

"Well -" he began, not knowing quite how to proceed. He spread his hands on the table and then clasped them in his lap and slid over and over the fabric of his pants nervously

"I was chosen to the Triwizard Tournament"

The ease disappeared.

"What?!" Sergei exhaled

"Karkaroff forced all of my age to try to be chosen. He interfered with the cup and I was chosen. There's no way back" Victor said, looking up

"We will be discovered!"

"Bloody hell!"

"We have to find a way back!"

"It's enough that he is famous! They don't need more information!"

A whole bustle started. Some family members got up, and one uncle banged the table with his fist, cracking a thin fracture.

"Enough! I'm sure Victor, being smart enough and wise enough, could keep the secret of our existence"

Alexander said loudly. People sat down slowly,

"Am I right, Victor?" Those eyes looked deep into his eyes, and seemed to be reading his soul.

"Of course" he nodded.

His father shot him a dark glare.

"Then I hope we can all rely on you," Alexander said, as if sealing the whole subject.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Everyone turned to look at the window and Victor was relieved. The window opened loudly and black as night owl landed in front of Alexander. The owl held out his leg and looked forward obediently as the grandfather opened the letter with a straight face. His eyes scanned the text breathlessly.

Finally, he stood up.

"I must go. It was nice to see you all once again. I hope we can be together us all, soon," he said, and without another word, left the room. Alicia kissed the cheek of Mikhail, her first son, and rushed after Alexander, rolling her eyes.

The remaining in the room stared at the two empty chairs for a few minutes. Then the room emptied slowly. Analia dragged Daniel out, wrapping it with many coats and scarfs. Stephen and Amelia went to put Halina and her baby brother to bed. Roman and Sergei had disappeared somewhere, and Mikhail stood up at last.

"Victor, if you'll come with me"

Anton stood together with Victor, like saying _'I am with you'._

Tanya stood up too, and the four went off, standing on the back porch. Cold pinched his cheeks while they were in tense silence staring out the dense moonlit forest.

"I don't like what's happening, Victor," said Mikhail at last. Tanya rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Me neither" Victor said. His fingers scraped over the wooden rail on which he leaned. He could not help but think that if the Fate was there beside him, he would probably be much more relaxed. Her presence was reassuring.

"It's not like Victor asked to be selected, Father" Anton rushes to his rescue once again. Mikhail stared at him with dark eyes.

"He's not exactly avoided that, if I understand correctly"

"It was your choice, letting me go to a school with a Death Eater as a headmaster!" Victor interrupted. He clenched and released his fist, sending bolts of energy through his body.

"Victor ..." His mother said, but did not proceed speaking.

Victor used the silence of those who followed the words of the scanning area around it. He was not on the porch for a long time. The last time he was home he could not take the time to enjoy the visit.

Hard ground covered with snow was spread over a meter or two around the balcony and in both few meters have already been grown some trees.

There weren't any rocks or in bushes. Wretched flower pot was on the porch. Even Amelia gave up on him.

"One thing, Victor"

Victor turned

"Yes?"

"Do not screw up. I won't let us all die for YOUR mistake" then he entered the house.

"Anton, do you mind leaving us alone?" Tanya murmured softly. Anton nodded, and tapped on Victor's shoulder and went inside.

Victor rested his elbows on the rail and his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair desperately

"What am I going to do?" asked wretchedly, no one in particular.

"Victor ... Listen to me ... you know he did not mean it that way"

"Yes he did. He did Mother. One mistake and-" Victor took a deep breath. Her comforting hand rested on his back.

"I will always be here for you, Victor, now even more than ever," she said

He rolled his eyes, his face hidden in his hands.

"Listen, Mother, Karkaroff talked to me about the tournament"

A spark of fury flashed over her eyes behind his back, and vanished.

"What did he say?" asked.

Victor turned around, facing her.

"I cannot win"

"Why?" She frowned

"He said something about ... forces beyond our understanding. He ... He threatened Fate," he growled the last part of the trial. White rage appeared behind his eyes at the thought of someone hurting Fate.

"Directly?" She gasped, and took a step backward

"No. He was talking about someone close to me"

Her mind wondered off for a few minutes, as she watched the tall branches of the trees moving in the breeze. Then, she held his hand.

"Listen, Victor, there is one thing, and only one, our family could do. And this is something we're good for infinitely. We know how look after each other. No matter what the consequences, no one could ever harm any of us. And you know it. Fate is now part of us. You're part of us. No one will hurt any of you "She was very firm in her word and her hand on his tightened.

"Thanks, Mother," he murmured. She hugged him tightly. His head fell on her skinny shoulder, and for a moment, he felt like a little child again.

"Do not worry. I'll help you," she said, then kissed his head, and went home.

Victor stayed on the balcony, deep in thought, then, rushed into the room he shared with his twin.

Anton was laying on his bed, on his back, playing with his piece of serrated mirror, traces the sharp edges with his long fingers.

"Ready to go back?" He asked. Anton jumped.

"Analia won't be pleased," his eyes looked at Victor

"She has no choice. We have to be there in two days anyway"

Anton stood, and after a last look in the mirror tucked it into his pocket, and they hurried out.

As expected, they found Analia and Daniel cuddled under one heavy blanket, leaning against a tree and talking quietly.

"Time to go, dear sister"

"No." She did not even look up.

"Daniel ..." Said Anton. Daniel's blue eyes looked at him, and he nodded.

"Nally, you have to go" he whispered. Victor and Anton sensed that this was a private moment. They hurried and sat on the rickety porch steps.

"No!"

Bloody hell. They could still hear.

"You have to Nalia, you can't avoid it. Don't worry I'll still be here when you get back"

"I don't want to leave you ..."

"Why are you so worried?"

"What happens if you get out and find someone better ...?"

"What are you talking about Nall? There isn't ANYONE better than you. You're the best for me, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Ready to go?"

"I have to?"

"I'm pretty sure your brothers hear us and not particularly enjoy"

"Okay okay, it's their problem, nevertheless"

A second later, they came. Victor rubbed the back of his neck

"So, let's go" he muttered, standing up, never looking at Analia´s eyes

"You don't have to listen to, you know" Analia snapped in his direction

"You don't have to talk so loud"

Anton said, standing up too.

She opened her mouth, but did not answer when Daniel chuckled softly. He kissed her cheek, than her mouth softly

"Bye Nall. I love you"

"I love you" she smiled. Anton coughed.

"Okay okay! UGH ..." Analia stomped her foot. Daniel smiled and turned from there, stepping inside the house.

"Where is Roman?" Analia asked impatiently

"Right here" The three turned back. Roman walked slowly in their direction, looking bored.

"Oh,_ fantastic_!" Analia rolled her eyes, and the four of them changed shape, hurrying back. Analia was moving away from home. But Anton and Victor ... Were actually coming back.

Because home is the place where you belong. And Victor belongs with Fate. He is coming home.

He could not stop the excitement in his stomach or the ridicules wolfish smile on his face.

Reaching the edge the Forbidden Forest, his fur was still wet with sea water and rain. He shook himself and changed back to man, his clothes wet and his hair dripping. Analia sat on a rock and looked back, depressed. Her brother realized it was better not talking to her now.

"I heard what mother said you," Anton said as they walked on the grass.

"What part?" Victor asked, trying to sound casual.

"Listen, Victor, I ..." Anton massaged his neck and stopped, ignoring what Victor said. Victor turned to him.

"I'm here, Victor. Family comes first. You are my twin brother and ..."

He scolded at the floor, kicking his foot in the ground.

"I know. Thanks" Victor said, rubbing his forearm.

Anton put his hand on Victor's shoulder and gave him a rare smile, relaxing.

Victor shook his head and Anton took his mirror and went dreamily into the bedroom on the boat.

Victor looked at the windows of the castle. All black. Black as a soul. Black as death.

He hurried to the castle in silence and walked in the shadows.

He opened the Hospital Wing door quietly and walked the familiar way to her bed.

Around the bed was a white curtain. Victor pushed him aside and was relieved. Here she was, lying peacefully on the clean, white bed. Chest heaving in soft rhythmic breaths and Victor could have sworn he heard her heart beat.

He stood there, looking at her. He didn't know how long it took. Victor could stand there forever, dripping water on the floor.

She was resting comfortably, her constant angry face disappeared, and was replaced, with a calm and relaxed expression as she lay, her head propped on one arm.

Victor liked her profile, and even in the almost complete darkness in that room, he could see how beautiful she was. Her closed eyelids, black eyelashes that looked like a dark soft brush, lips that were now smiling a small smile.

He reached forward and gently stroked her cheek, and Fate leaned a bit into his touch. He left a wet trail down her cheek, and she moved her head in her sleep. He smiled. Victor pushed her hair from her face, then raised her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

She looked so comfortable when she slept. Nothing like a restless, sad little girl, he met up to now.

"Why?" He whispered

"Why in the world you're never so relaxed with me like now?" He murmured, and ran his hand through his hair.

Victor closed his eyes and sighed. He put her hand back to her side, and left the room, rushing to his dorm.

It was around four in the morning when he entered, and the first thing he noticed was Anton's snarls.

His twin brother kept growling and showing his teeth. A quick look around saw Deema was moving slightly in his sleep, as if about to wake up.

"Anton. Get up, get up!" Victor whispered urgently. Anton kicked off the sheet, grabbed his throat with both hands and scratched, leaving red slashes on his neck and jaw.

"Anton!"

His twin grunted and pounded his head with a pillow over and over.

"Anton! Get up you_ idiot_!" Victor hit Anton's shoulder and the other sat up sweating.

"Anton ..." Victor opened his mouth, but the other just jumped out and disappeared out the door, slamming it powerfully.

Victor sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Everything around him was getting complicated.

"Victor? Where did Anton ...?"

Vector raised his head. Deema was sitting on his bed, still groggy from sleep and looked at him confused.

"Nothing" Victor murmured. He looked out the window and took a deep breath.

"Oh, come on ..." Deema scolded, rubbing his eyes. He made a movement as going to get out of bed.

"Forget it, Deema. Go back to sleep. It's OK"

Deema rolled his eyes in the dark and turned on his side

"Whatever you say ..."

Victor lay on his back.

"It's okay ..."

But nothing was okay. It was all show. A mirage. But a living man can' live in a burial cave, without turning to death.

* * *

**Yeah…**

**Many many many thanks to my beta, my lovely beta that even though she is a overemotional Hufflepuff, I love her.**

**And thank YOU for reading.**

**Merlin, I missed you all:)**

**I still love you :) **

_**TheGrimGirl**_


End file.
